


You Want Fries With That?

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [21]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo, Heero and Wufei are visiting Trowa's circus that happens to be in town. Afterwards they stop for some refreshments and Duo, who's feeling a little horny, proceeds to torment his boyfriends with the way he eats his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Fries With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated Parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Pairing: 5x1x2       Situation or Setting: Park, city, amusement arcade or something along those lines....
> 
> Food stuff: French fries and chocolate milkshakes...                        Challenger: Amarin Rose...
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: April 2005   
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't that just great?" Duo enthused as they left the big top. "Did ya see those cute dogs and those lovely horses? What about the big cats? I dunno how Trowa can face them by himself in that huge cage, I'd have peed my pants if they so much as looked at me. Although, I guess he must have no fear at all, after all he's mad enough to let that woman chuck knives at him without flinching..."

Wufei gave a sigh of sufferance and looked across to Heero, noting the same look of tolerance mirrored in the Japanese man's face.

The braided man continued to extol the virtues of the circus acts they had just witnessed, his step light, voice eager, as his memory supplied him with endless details to comment upon.

Rubbing his temples, Wufei groaned softly. He had enjoyed the show, no doubt about that. It was the piece by piece analysis that followed that he could do without. Duo had spotted the advert for the circus several weeks ago and had approached them both with the proposal of attending. Wufei had been slow to respond, the thought of attending a circus not really his cup of tea. Heero had been much harder to convince. The Japanese man didn't really care to do anything that didn't have a purpose.

Come to think about it, Heero's idea of relaxation was to scour the net looking for profiles on serial killers.

With Duo continuing to bounce along, talking with animated gestures about the circus, Wufei wondered if he'd remembered to replace the Panadol he usually carried in his wallet for warding off the headaches he invariably ended up with after attending something with Duo.

Heero didn't say anything, opting to keep his silence and let the American talk for the three of them. Heero hadn't really wanted to attend the circus, not that he had anything against the show - or seeing Trowa again for that matter. He simply didn't like large crowds of people, they made him a little uncomfortable. His training from the war was a little hard to ignore in such situations, hence he usually avoided such situations. 

"I'm hungry," announced Duo, breaking his tirade of comments on the acts.

"You're always hungry," replied Heero with a frown. All Heero wanted to do was locate their car and head for home where he could relax and hopefully enjoy some snuggling time with his boyfriends. Despite all his war training and limited ability to express his emotions, Heero had discovered the joys of snuggling; and found that he liked it.

"I'm a growing boy, Heero," whined Duo.

"Growing outwards," growled Wufei.

"With my metabolism? Not a chance, Wuffie." Duo sidled up to his Chinese lover and slung his arm around Wufei's shoulder. "Come on, 'Fei, admit it; you like me all cuddly."

Wufei grunted and declined to answer. Truth be told, he liked Duo just the way he was; long and lean, oozing sensuality with his agile and graceful movements, reminding Wufei of a cat. And like a cat the man could be soft, gentle, purring and affectionate one minute and then explode with a passion befitting a tiger in the next minute.

"What say we grab a bite and then head home?" Duo suggested as he slid his arm from Wufei's shoulder, patting Wufei's butt briefly and giving the Chinese man an innocent smile.

Knowing that they wouldn't get to go home until Duo's stomach had been satisfied, Heero resigned himself to having to spend a little more time at the circus. "Come on then," he growled. "The sooner we get you fed the sooner we can go home."

"Thanks, Hee-chan." Duo glomped the stoic man enthusiastically before lifting his nose to the air and sniffing. "I smell food in that direction."

***

Fifteen minutes later they had located the food vans and were queuing along with the rest of the crowd. It didn't take long for them to get their food and leaving the van, arms loaded down with hot dogs, hamburgers, french fries and chocolate milkshakes, they looked around for a place to sit and eat.

"Over there," said Duo and nodded towards the back of a tent where several upturned crates sat.

"Looks okay to me," muttered Wufei and the three headed over to eat their snacks.

"What did you think of the acrobats?" Duo asked as he dipped a hand into the box of French fries.

"Hn," was Heero's reply as he polished off his hamburger.

"Gotta love those costumes they wear," continued Duo. "Kinda reminds me of the spandex shorts you used to wear in the war, Hee-chan," Duo teased.

"Their act was very technical, graceful and excellently choreographed," supplied Wufei. "I don't think I care much for the costumes though myself."

"Why not?" Duo asked a cheeky smile on his face. "I thought they were pretty 'nice'." Duo wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize the word 'nice'.

"Maxwell, there is a difference between, nice, practical and obscene and some of those leotards were simply obscene," Wufei stated and sucked on his milkshake straw.

"Awww... You're just jealous 'cause some of them had a bigger package than you," teased Duo and dipped his French fry into his milkshake.

Wufei's mouth opened in shock, and then abruptly closed again as he watched Duo sucking the milkshake off the French fry.

"Some of those guys did have a nice package though, you have to admit that much," Duo said and winked at Heero.

Heero had tried to avoid being drawn into the conversation. He'd also been checking out the male acrobats' groins, but that didn't mean he had to admit to it. Now that Duo had brought it up, Heero could feel a soft blush rising to his cheeks as well as something else rising in his pants.

"I bet you'd look great in leotards, 'Fei," Duo snickered.

Wufei nearly spat his drink out over Duo at that statement. "I would not!" he snapped indignantly.

"At least I would be able to tell when you've got a hard on, it's a bit hard to hide it in those."

This time it was Heero who began to choke.

"Whoa, steady there, Heero," Duo said as he thumped the Japanese man on the back. "Better?"

"Hai, thanks."

"No problem." Duo returned to his eating. The talk about the acrobats and their packages in their leotards and comments to Wufei about how good the Chinese man would look in one had sent his hentai mind into overdrive. Visions of 'Fei and Heero wearing nothing other than a pair of leotards, their equipment clearly defined through the sheerness and fit of the Lycra had caused a problem of his own.

Duo was now feeling rather horny.

A smirk found its way to his face as he hatched a plan in his mind.

Completely unaware of their boyfriend's mental intentions, Heero and Wufei continued to eat.

Sneaking a glance at the two from the corner of his eye, Duo began to put his plan into action. Casually he leaned back, stretching his long legs out in front of him and resting his shoulders against another crate behind him. He reached for another French fry and dipped it into his chocolate milkshake. The liquid began to drip off and Duo quickly stuck out his tongue to catch the drops, flicking his tongue in and out with each droplet. The fry disappeared into his mouth to be licked and sucked clean then eaten before reaching for another fry and repeating the process.

At first Heero and Wufei ignored their braided boyfriend, but as the performance continued they couldn't help but dart glances from the corner of their respective eyes at the antics.

Heero watched as the fry was lovingly caressed by Duo's tongue. The pink appendage swirled over the golden piece, lovingly removing the traces of milkshake before the fry disappeared inside that delectable mouth. Another fry followed, this time the lips pursed slightly and nibbled on the end of the fry before sucking it in. Heero gave a soft groan and felt his pants restrict even more. He knew first hand how talented that mouth and tongue were.

Watching from the other side, Wufei was being similarly affected. He'd also been on the receiving end of Duo's tongue and mouth; and the things that the American could do with them had left Wufei panting and begging for more on several occasions. Wufei felt himself becoming jealous of a French fry.

Still reclining back, Duo smirked to himself. He could clearly see the effect his little 'show' was having on his lovers, not to mention himself. His cock was half hard and he shifted his butt on the crate, effectively pulling his jeans a little tighter around his hips and showing off the bulge he was beginning to sport. He could only hope that the other two wouldn't take too much longer to become fully aroused and jump him.

Several more French fries suffered the same teasing fate and Heero was biting his lip, his pants very uncomfortable now. Wufei was sweating, the ache in his groin building to impossible heights and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to sit here and take this torment. His hand had tried to stray twice now to his groin and the last time he'd only just stopped it before it reached its destination and embarrassed him completely.

Duo picked up the milkshake and slipped the straw between his lips, sucking loudly. “Mmm... That tastes good. I love the way the liquid just slides over the tongue, so creamy and rich.” Duo smacked his lips together to emphasize his point and then picked up another French fry. He knew his lovers were weakening, the way they squirmed and shifted from time to time, their eyes following his moves were all dead giveaways. Not to mention that they had both been taking surreptitious looks at his groin. 

“Ahh... Oh fuck,” groaned Heero, unable to take the tormenting any longer. He lunged forwards and snatched the fry from Duo's fingers, diving in and placing his lips over those of the American and kissing him soundly. “Bastard!” 

“Who me?” Duo asked innocently when he was allowed up for air.

“Yes, you,” snapped Wufei as he plundered Duo's mouth.

"Mmmm, not that I'm complaining or anything, but can I finish my fries and shake now?" asked Duo with a saucy grin.

"No!" the other two said in unison.

"Huh?" Duo looked from one to the other. "Why not?"

"Because you've driven us both insane with your teasing and tormenting and now it's time to pay up, Maxwell," Wufei growled.

"Pay up?"

"Hai." Heero looked around, searching for somewhere that they could hide, be secluded from prying eyes whilst they relieved the tension that Duo had caused in their respective groins. There wasn't anywhere in the immediate vicinity and Heero felt his frustration growing. He didn't think he could wait until they got the long haired siren home to fuck him, Heero needed his release and he needed it now.

Understanding his lover's dilemma, Wufei also scoured the immediate area. "What about the tent?" he asked and jerked his head towards the tent right behind them.

"Acknowledged." Heero shifted and moved towards the tent. He lifted the base up a little and stuck his head underneath to peer inside the tent. It was deserted. It looked like one of the dressing tents, several costumes lay around, some on hangars, others lying over the backs of chairs or trunks. The few tables scattered around contained stage make up, creams and other lotions. 

Perfect.

Heero removed himself from the tent and returned to his lovers with the news. When he got back, Wufei and Duo were locked at the lip, Duo's hand discreetly fondling Wufei's groin and causing moans to emanate from the Chinese man. Heero's breath drew harshly into his lungs as he fought to remain in control of his body and desires. Somehow he didn't think it would go down too well if he ripped Duo's pants off him here and now and fucked him where anyone could see.

"Tent, now," he growled as he grabbed the end of Duo's braid and Wufei's ponytail, effectively separating the pair from their kiss.

"Geeze, take it easy on the hair, Yuy," Duo snapped as he tried to retrieve his braid from Heero's clutches.

"I second that motion," snarled Wufei as he tugged his ponytail free.

"Then move!" demanded Heero. His cock was throbbing and he'd run out of patience.

The trio snuck around the side of the tent, trying to keep in the shadows as much as possible. Duo found the entire charade quite funny and couldn't help but snicker as they crept along.

"How the fuck you were a master of stealth is beyond my comprehension," muttered Wufei. "Ow! Shit!"

"You okay, 'Fei?" Duo sniggered as he caught the Chinese man who'd tripped over one of the tent's guy ropes.

"Will you two shut up and get a move on? At this rate the entire circus troop is going to know where we are and want to know what we're up too," Heero snapped.

"Ohhh, someone's a little testy."

"More like full of testosterone," muttered Wufei as he carefully picked his way over the next guy rope.

"And you're not?" huffed Heero, pausing to grope Wufei's hardened flesh between his legs before pulling the tent flap aside. "In here."

Wufei didn't know whether to growl or moan with the brief touch, fortunately he didn't have time to do either as Duo grabbed his arm and yanked him through the flap and into the tent.

“Whoa,” whistled Duo through his teeth. “Nice digs.”

“It will serve the purpose,” growled Heero as he pulled the American close to him and began to worm his hands underneath the shirt.

“Even comes with a lube supply of sorts,” murmured Wufei as he eyed the bottles of lotions and creams then moved over to check them out. He rifled through the various containers before locating one that he thought would best suit their purpose. It was a moisturizing cream. Picking up the bottle he turned back to face his two lovers and paused. Heero had Duo locked into what could only be described as one hot kiss. Obviously there was a lot of tongue involved judging by the moans that were coming from the braided one. He could also see Heero's hands working their way into Duo's pants and began to feel a little left out.

Quickly, Wufei crossed the space that separated them and sidled up behind Heero. He dropped the cream to the seat on one side and began to run his hands along Yuy's sides whilst feathering kisses to the back of Yuy's neck.

Worming his hands into Duo's pants, Heero felt the soft kisses to his neck and the hands upon his person and moaned softly. He was so hard he hurt. He desperately wanted to feel those hands inside his own pants and pushed his ass back against Wufei, silently begging for the Chinese man to take his caresses lower.

With his arms wrapped around Heero, Duo felt the press of Wufei's body at Heero's back and listening to the moans coming from Heero's throat, he gathered that 'Fei was doing a little tormenting of his own. Heero's hands inside his pants were making things a little uncomfortable for Duo. His pants had been tight enough with his swelling erection; with Heero's hand in there as well it was becoming positively painful. He slipped one of his own hands forward until he felt his fingers brush against the denim of Wufei's pants and quickly copped a feel of the Chinese man's swollen cock. The groan that Wufei let slip fueled his own desire and Duo knew he had to get out of his jeans - and soon.

“Too many clothes,” groaned Heero as he wriggled his ass against Chang's groin, feeling Duo's hand there as well.

“Then do something about them,” panted Duo as he thrust his hips forwards, nearly cutting off the blood supply to his own cock as the move caused his jeans to tighten even more. “Fuck! If I don't get out of these pants soon then I'm afraid my dick will fall off from strangulation,” he moaned.

“Then let me help you,” purred Wufei and stopped in his stroking of Heero's sides to locate the button and zipper to Duo's jeans. He made short work of the offending fastenings and felt as well as heard Duo's sigh of relief. Duo's thick cock pushed forth inside his boxers and Wufei could sympathize with the American's pain. Duo wasn't small by any means and it must have been very restrictive to have that monster fully erect and Heero's hand inside his incredibly tight jeans at the same time.

With Duo's jeans undone, Heero could play a little easier and wasted no time in diving inside the flap to pull Duo's cock and balls out, fondling them lovingly.

Duo sighed again, his eyes slipping to slits as he enjoyed the touches to his dick. He decided to return the favor and slid his hand back to Wufei's groin where he proceeded to unfasten the Chinese man's pants and draw his cock out into the cool air.

Wufei moaned as Duo found his cock and played with it. Now Heero was the only one whose pants remained fastened and Wufei decided it was high time someone did something about that. His nimble fingers soon had Heero's pants undone and the Japanese man's cock was free to join in the fun.

The three of them remained standing, leaning against each other for support as they explored the soft skin over steely hardness. Heero sandwiched in the middle had the best of both worlds. His hands stroked Duo's length whilst Wufei's hands tortured his own cock. He could feel Duo's hand busy at Wufei's groin and brushing over his ass from time to time. His excitement was building and Heero decided he'd had enough of the foreplay. It was time to get down to serious business.

Gently, Heero pushed Duo slightly away and leaned in close. Nibbling softly on Duo's ear he whispered. "Need you, want to fuck you, Duo."

"Then take me," groaned Duo and released Wufei's cock so he could turn around. Duo spotted a trunk to the side and moved towards it, shucking his jeans as he did so. With his jeans now history, Duo pushed his boxers down his thighs and over his calves, stepping out of them to stand nude from the waist down. His cock jutted proudly out from his groin, glistening with need at the tip. With a smirk directed at the other two, he draped himself on his stomach over the trunk and spread his legs wide, ass high in the air. "Fuck me," he demanded.

Heero swallowed, his eyes glazing slightly at the wanton figure wriggling his ass and waiting for Heero to fuck him. His feet moved without Heero's knowledge and he found himself behind that luscious ass, staring at the begging hole just waiting to be violated. A bottle of cream was placed into his hand and he stared at it, unable to comprehend for a moment.

"Prep him," came Wufei's order as he pressed the cream into Heero's hand.

Heero dipped his fingers into the open jar and coated them thoroughly before stroking them along Duo's crevice, spreading the cream and causing the tiny entrance to flutter in anticipation. His finger probed and teased for a moment, running in circles around the tight muscle before gently easing inside. As his finger worked the tight muscle so Duo moaned and writhed beneath him. Cool air suddenly found its way around his buttocks and Heero registered that his pants and briefs were no longer around his hips but were currently sitting at his ankles.

The sight of Heero's finger penetrating Duo's ass sent Wufei's body screaming for some action. Unable to simply spectate any longer, he reached for Yuy's pants and before the Japanese man had a chance to register what was happening, Wufei had yanked Heero's pants and briefs to his ankles. He paused for a moment to enjoy the view before reaching forth and caressing the golden buttocks. Heero's flesh was warm, soft and yet muscular beneath his greedy hands. His fingers danced along the crevice, dipping between those sweet cheeks to rub over the secret entrance.

"More," groaned Duo. "Another one, Heero. Put another finger in," the American begged as he pushed his ass towards Heero's probing finger.

Heero snickered and slid a second finger inside the tight passage, working the muscles with his gentle in and out movements. As Duo's body accepted his fingers and began to relax, so Heero started to scissor them, stretching the muscle further and drawing more wanton begging from Duo.

Wufei located the cream and slathered his own fingers with the stuff. He began to probe Heero's ass, searching for that small hole and locating it. His finger teased for a moment and then plunged inside, right to the knuckle. He felt Heero's channel clamp around him as a small gasp escaped Yuy's throat and Wufei smirked to himself. He began to work the finger in and out, preparing Heero for his own cock.

Fingers probed and stretched, anal muscles protested and then gave in, relaxing enough to allow the insertion of more digits. Eventually two sets of three fingers were working themselves in and out of their partner's passages, moans, grunts and intelligible words coming from various mouths.

A sharp breath was draw by Duo as Heero's fingers found his prostate. His body convulsed with pleasure and he shoved back hard against Heero's hand.

Heero was about to snicker when Chang's fingers found his prostate and the Japanese man shook and quivered from head to toe as sensation poured through his body.

"Are you both ready to be fucked now?" Wufei's voice purred.

“Hell, yeah!” groaned Duo in impatience. “Hurry up about it too, I need something bigger inside.”

Heero was a little more discreet, opting to moan and rock his hips by way of confirmation.

Wufei picked up the jar again and dipping into it he coated his fingers once more before passing the jar to Heero for the Japanese to coat his own. The cream was transferred from fingers to thick lengths, coating shafts and slicking them in readiness for penetrating each other. Once both men were satisfied that they were slippery enough, they moved back into position.

Taking a firm hold of the base of his penis, Heero nudged the head against Duo's entrance, feeling the muscle shiver at his touch. Gently he began a steady pressure, the muscle determined to resist at first and then slowly relenting. The thick head pushed inside, slipping through the rings of muscle and penetrating the hot channel of Duo's body.

Duo turned his head to look over his shoulder as Heero finished lubing himself and then took up position. The feeling of Heero's cock at his entrance sent shivers racing through his body and he moaned softly as the invasion began. The slide of heated flesh against his tight muscles, scraping along the nerve rich inner tissues drove him nearly mad with desire. Heero's insertion was slow and calculated, the Japanese man just as thorough in his lovemaking as he'd been on his missions during the war.

Grunting softly, Heero slowly sank to the hilt inside Duo's passage, the tight walls squeezing his shaft in a most delicious fashion. Reaching the maximum penetration, Heero stopped and held still, giving Duo the necessary time for his body to adjust and also to try and regain some control over his own body and not lose it too soon.

Taking advantage of Heero's pause, Wufei stepped up behind the Japanese man and spread the golden cheeks. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and then positioned his cock head against the tiny hole. He wasn't as dedicated as Heero and once the head of his cock slipped inside, Wufei pushed deeper until he was seated completely. He felt Heero's body tense at the invasion but continued his forward plunge until he couldn't fit anymore of his penis inside. Only then did Wufei stop and wait, more for his own benefit than Heero's.

“Are you two going to stand there all night or are we going to see some action?” came Duo's sarcastic tone from underneath. “Dunno about you two but I want to be fucked and fucked good.”

“Impatient bastard, isn't he?” growled Heero.

“Especially after all that teasing he put us through with the French fries,” agreed Wufei. “I think we should show him what pay back is like.” To emphasize his point, Wufei grabbed Heero's hips firmly and eased the Japanese man's body back just a little, then pushed him forward again. 

Heero's cock only moved about an inch or so but it was enough to have Duo begging for more. Wufei repeated the action a few more times, each time causing Duo to moan and mutter curses. The teasing was driving him mad with frustration.

“Pay back's a bitch, isn't it, Maxwell?” Wufei snickered, enjoying his torment of the American.

“Okay, okay,” groaned Duo. “I get the point. Now, will you stop with the teasing already and just fuck me. If you don't I'll go out and find someone or something that will,” he threatened.

“Over my dead body,” snarled Heero possessively.

“If you don't start to screw me soon then it will be your funeral,” snapped Duo and began to work his anal muscles around the thick length buried inside his ass.

This time it was Heero who groaned loudly and began to tremble. He couldn't hold back any longer and took a firm hold of Duo's hips before beginning to withdraw.

Knowing that the time for teasing was over and the time for some serious fun was at hand, Wufei allowed his own body to follow the movement of Yuy's. He pulled his own cock from inside the heated channel and then returned moments later, plunging deep inside and pushing Yuy back into Maxwell.

Underneath, Duo moaned his approval.

It took them a couple of minutes to figure out the rhythm and set a pace, but they managed. Wufei basically took charge, manipulating Heero with his thrusts, ensuring that the chocolate haired man followed his lead, thrusting in and then retreating only to return to paradise seconds later.

Heero didn't mind, he was caught in the middle and enjoying the best of both worlds. His cock was caressed; the entire length from tip to root bathed in the delicious heat of Duo's sheath, the muscular contractions around him adding to the pleasure. At the same time his own back passage was being stretched, stroked and plundered by Wufei's hot shaft. He could feel the pressure against his inner walls with each forward entry, the friction as Wufei's tip stroked his insides, drawing moans and cries from his throat.

At the bottom of the pile, Duo was in ecstasy. He was finally getting what he wanted, a thorough fucking by both his lovers. Each was individual in the way they made love and Duo enjoyed both of them equally. Same as he enjoyed taking either one of the other two. Next to having his own cock buried inside one of his partners, being taken by them was the next best thing, especially if you were in the middle. Duo had been intrigued to discover the numerous ways in which three of them could enjoy sex.

The pounding continued, the pace steadily building. Wufei was now slamming into Heero and in turn driving Heero deep into Duo. They wanted a fucking and by Nataku, Wufei was going to give it to them. Sweat trickled down his back, beaded on his forehead and ran down his face as he drove his body relentlessly. He could feel his passion rising, striving to reach that ultimate goal... release.

Duo screamed as Heero's cock hit his prostate, driving him wild and causing him to writhe and buck underneath. Duo's sudden movements caught the other two unaware and for a moment the rhythm faltered and Wufei's cock struck Heero's prostate sending the Japanese man into convulsions of pleasure. The three floundered for a minute before regaining the lost cadence and resuming their efforts.

The pace began to pick up and Wufei was ready for the other two when next their respective prostates were hit. He managed to hang on and ride the wild bucking of the pair, enduring the clenching of Heero's channel around his cock and driving overwhelming sensations through his own body.

Duo's blood was running fiery hot, his body sang as he approached his impending orgasm. Somehow he managed to get a hand underneath himself and curl his fingers around his swollen cock. He began to fist the organ, squeezing and stroking as his passage was massaged relentlessly. He couldn't hold off the inevitable, his dick was slippery with his precum making the passage of his hand much easier and he tugged and jerked with abandon.

Heero was in a similar predicament, only his torture was double. Duo's sheath wrapped securely around his aching erection, Chang's continuous pressuring of his prostate sending waves of pleasure crashing over him. Try as he might he couldn't hold off any longer. With a low rumble beginning in his chest the sound built until it became a growl of deep pleasure, leaving his lips as his body stiffened and drew taut. He plunged to the hilt inside Duo, his tip swelling and then bursting with his seed, releasing his pent up frustration into Duo's eager sheath. The force of his orgasm tore through his body leaving his mind dazed with its intensity while Wufei continued to pound into him from behind.

The tightening of Yuy's inner muscles around his arousal sent Wufei to the edge. When the channel began to spasm around his length Wufei knew he'd lost his own battle and surrendered willingly. He didn't mind being defeated by his climax. He teetered for a second and then spiraled out of control into a shattering climax. His passion was pumped from inside his cock, his balls forcing all they had from within to be lost inside Yuy's body, the passage becoming even slicker with the delivery of his seed.

“Ahhh...” moaned Duo from underneath. With Heero's orgasm and then Wufei's climax following almost immediately after, practically all movement had ceased. He could feel Heero's cock beginning to soften inside and he rocked his hips as he fought to bring about his own end. He was close, so close. Another few tugs and jerks and he would arrive.

Sensing Duo's frustration, Heero's now soft cock slipped from the American's sheath and he was quick to shove a finger inside the stretched hole. He buried it deep and searched for Duo's prostate, determined to help the violet eyed man over the edge. He found the sensitive gland and stroked it lovingly, feeling Duo's body shudder in appreciation.

“Mmm... yeah!” moaned Duo as Heero continued to stimulate him just enough that he could join them in the throes of ecstasy. Another tug and his balls began to draw up; another pull and his cock began to flex and swell; one final jerk and it was all over. Thick, creamy fluid pulsed from the slit and dribbled over Duo's hand and onto the trunk beneath, his body convulsing with the strength of the pleasure rolling through him.

It took several minutes before any of them was able to summon up enough energy to move and then it was Duo who began to protest loudly about the combined weight of the other two. Reluctantly they began to untangle themselves. Wufei's cock slid from inside Heero, a trickle of fluid following as the Chinese man pushed off and to the side. Heero removed his finger that was still buried inside Duo and rolled to the other side to rest with his back against the trunk. Cool air hit Duo's sweaty skin making him shiver as the pile of bodies separated.

“Guess we had better get dressed and get out of here,' Duo said with a smile. “That was fantastic by the way.”

“Hn,” replied Heero still feeling a little too relaxed to want to move.

“Maxwell is right,” stated Wufei as he began to look for his clothes. “It won't be long before someone comes to this tent and I'm certain that none of us wishes to be caught with our pants down.”

“Ick,” complained Duo as he surveyed his lower half. “Sticky.”

“Messy,” agreed Heero.

“It will be a lot messier if we don't get a move on. I'm surprised that no-one has come to investigate sooner, the noise that we were making surely must have caught someone's attention.” Wufei grabbed his lovers' clothing and tossed it to them.

The three dressed quickly and tried to make themselves look as presentable as possible. Satisfied that they were as decent as they were going to be, Heero peered out of the tent flap. “Coast is clear,” he said softly.

The three exited the tent, walking casually around and back into the crowds. As they strolled along towards the exit, Wufei couldn't help but notice the other two seemed a little uncomfortable. He quirked an eyebrow and hissed softly. “What's up with you two?”

“Sore ass,” replied Heero in his usual flat tone.

“Leaking,” snickered Duo.

Wufei rolled his eyes. “Come on, let's go home and you can both have a hot bath or shower to clean up.”

“Only if you promise to wash my back, my ass, my cock, my balls, my...” began Duo only to be cut off in mid sentence by Heero's hand clamping over his mouth.

“He's insatiable,” growled Wufei and shook his head.

“But you love me all the same, 'Fei,” sniggered Duo who'd managed to remove Heero's hand from his mouth.

“Somebody has to,” retorted Wufei.

“I'm hungry,” announced Duo again as they located their car and got in, preparing to leave.

“You only just ate!” stated Heero as Duo drove off into the night.

“I burned up all my energy,” huffed Duo as he steered the car through the traffic. “Ohh, look.” Duo indicated and pulled the car off the road and into the drive through of the fast food restaurant. He pulled up at the little window and began to give his order to the 'voice' whilst Wufei and Heero shook their heads.

“You want fries with that?” came the disembodied question.

“NO!” shouted Wufei and Heero in unison.

~ Owari ~


End file.
